


Speak To Me

by God_of_Insanity



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Link will speak...eventually, M/M, Older Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively Mute Link, Some Humor, Some Spoilers, Tags May Change, Yaoi, Zora Link, m/m - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Insanity/pseuds/God_of_Insanity
Summary: Years after saving Hyrule and the rest of the world from the Calamity Ganon, Link has yet to regain the use of his voice. He wakes up one day only to discover that his body is the body of a zora with no recollection of the how or the why. With it brings some unforeseen complications, some of which may ultimately heal him and bring his voice back to him.





	1. Saving Tura

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to begin by explaining that Link is actually defined as someone who is selectively mute in the games. He chooses to be silent as a way of being strong for his quest to save Hyrule. I took this into consideration for this story. I know a lot of people are big on him being mute, but realistically he can actually talk. I have no qualms about people writing him as mute, either. Since Link's job is pretty much done, he no longer has to be the silent, strong hero, but for this story, PTSD is affecting him enough to make him actually mute for a time. He will get back his voice eventually. 
> 
> Also, I have played a good portion of the game, but I am not finished yet, so please no spoilers. This story is 90% done and I intend to try and edit/post each chapter once a week. I hope you enjoy this story and if so, please be kind and let me know in the comments. :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving a Zora child in distress, Link discovers not everything is as it should be.

_Help me, help me, please someone help me…_

Floating in a world of darkness, those muffled words echoed in Link’s head and all around him. His body twitched, but his eyes remained closed as he continued listening to the sounds of distress. He didn’t know if it was real, or just some other nightmare he was trapped in until his body decided to wake itself up. When the muffled screams became louder, and felt closer, his body finally jerked awake, his eyes flying open to find that he was staring up at the cloudy, darkening sky, which foretold of an approaching storm to come.

His body felt wet and like it was being rocked and carried by the movement of water. Suddenly alarmed by this, his limbs flailed and thrashed until he was in an upright position, still floating in what looked like a river. Link was confused as he glanced around, finding it strange that floating now was far easier than what was normal for him. Something wasn’t right, didn’t feel right.

Then he caught sight of what looked like a violent struggle in the distance. Someone was in the water, thrashing madly as they swam, trying to escape a pursuing Lizalfos. The distance was too great for him to tell gender, age, or race, but from the screams, it sounded like a child. Link could also smell blood and somehow knew it was the child that was most likely injured.

Whatever stupor he had been in vanished as he lunged forward, his arms and legs kicking in the water, propelling himself forward like an underwater arrow. Link’s drive to save the child fueled him, which motivated him to swim faster and harder to rescue the distressed person. Had he not been so distracted, he would have realized something else wasn’t quite right about him. If the situation hadn’t been so dire, he would have realized that he was swimming faster and far more easily than what was normal for a Hylian.

When he was close enough, he realized it was a Zora kid, possibly a girl, but he’d never seen this kid before. There was blood heavily staining the water, which told Link the child most likely suffered from serious injuries. He could see the Lizalfos closing in on the child, was barely three feet away from making its kill. Angry and desperate now, he leapt out of the water with such force that he spun in the air before colliding with the monster. The sheer impact stunned both him and the Lizalfos momentarily, but he recovered soon enough to grab at the dropped weapon before it sank down to the riverbed. Grabbing the Lizal spear, he quickly thrust it at the monster’s head, the power of the blow causing the spear head to penetrate the Lizalfos, killing it instantly as the rest of the weapon shattered in his hand. His hand was bleeding, but he paid it no mind as he swam forward to check the status of the injured child. She was unconscious now as she floated face down in a red ring of her own blood. Taking her gingerly in one arm, he swam quickly to the shore and laid her down in the sand with her legs still bobbing in the water. Since he had some knowledge about the Zoras, he knew that they had to keep wet a majority of the time to avoid drying out.

Checking the magenta-colored Zora over, he immediately spotted the wound to her abdomen, which still bled profusely. Glancing around, he tried to think fast until his eyes caught sight of his pack lying next to his bow, arrows, and sword. He smiled in relief and quickly padded over to the pack. Grabbing it, he rushed back to the girl and began unpacking his supplies. Using some bandages, he applied pressure to the wound to staunch the blood flow as his hand searched relentlessly through his pack until he found what he was looking for: a rather strong healing elixir. It was his last one, but he didn’t mind sacrificing it for her. He next used his knee to replace his hand temporarily to gently, yet firmly keep pressure to her wound. He opened her mouth with one hand while uncorking the bottle with his teeth and then slowly poured it into her mouth. Link quickly closed her mouth and kept it closed as the half-awake girl instinctively tried to spit the foul-tasting liquid out. Her need to breathe overwhelmed her, and though Link hated himself for it, he didn’t release her mouth until she reluctantly swallowed the elixir. He knew that when out of the water, the Zoras still needed to breathe. They primarily relied on their gills to breathe in the oxygen that was in the water, but also sported a set of lungs and could breathe using their mouths when need be. Because of this ability, they could survive out of the water for a while without suffocating. He found them to be a quite fascinating race and because of this, he had spent a good portion of time lingering in the Zora Domain.

The girl stiffened a bit for a moment before her body sagged against the ground, which meant the elixir was working. Taking a small cup out of his pack, he repeatedly scooped up a cupful of water to gently pour over her as she recuperated on the shore. It would be easier to keep her in the water, but he knew predators would smell her blood if she were in it. Until she healed, or at least, until the blood flow had stopped, he had to keep her out of the water. Until then, he would keep her as damp as possible even if he had to spend hours repeating the same movements.

After around twenty minutes or more, he wasn’t sure how much time has actually passed, he dared lift the bandage to sneak a peek at the wound. More relief flooded him when he discovered that the wound had healed a great deal already and was no longer bleeding. Looking at it now, it looked more like a minor flesh wound and anyone else upon passing by wouldn’t have suspected that it had previously been a deep stab wound. Link thanked Hylia that the elixir was working and that the girl wouldn’t die.

After rubbing a healing salve into the wound to prevent infection, he then replaced the bandage with a fresh one. As he sat beside the unconscious Zora girl, he smiled fondly thinking about all the times he had been injured from his own stupidity. The blond Hylian remembered how worried Mipha would get and how she’d fuss over him until he allowed her to heal him. He smiled sadly as he stared down at the injured girl, his eyes glossy from unshed tears. He deeply missed Mipha and even now, after everything that had happened, after the defeat of Calamity Ganon, he still felt misty-eyed when he thought of his deceased friend. While he had not loved her the same way she had loved him, he had loved her in his own way.

When he heard a sharp intake of breath, his gaze snapped down at the girl who was now sitting up propped up by her elbows looking at him as if fascinated. Like a lot of her kind, her big eyes were golden and pupils slit-like in shape.

“I’ve n-never seen a _white_ one before,” commented the Zora girl, her voice raspy no doubt from lack of water. She then blushed and ducked her head before she mumbled, “Sorry…that was rude of me. You…saved me, right?”

Link nodded curtly and gestured towards the now distant form of a dead Lizalfos, which was lying on the shore and being pecked at by birds and the occasional fox. He was confused by her first words, but paid them little mind as he checked on her wound. He sighed quietly in relief when he saw that the white flesh of her abdomen had knitted back together and was merely pink from irritation. He removed the bandage, used the clean side to wipe up any remaining residue, and placed it down beside the other soiled bandages.

“Thank you. I…” The Zora girl started, but trailed off as moisture gathered in her eyes. “I insisted on going with my mother on her weekly trip. I told her I was strong enough, that I would behave. But I got distracted…and I wandered off. _She’s_ …”

Link frowned as realization set in before he bowed his head in a respectful, silent gesture. The girl didn’t need to say it, he could sense it easily enough from her body language alone. Her mother was dead, had no doubt died protecting her from the Lizalfos. He knew the Zoras and knew they were protective of their children. No Zora would let their child wander off far without proper supervision.

The Hylian started when the girl threw herself at him, embracing him tightly as she sobbed into his chest. He felt awkward holding a crying girl, but had done so before for Zelda. Remembering what had comforted his friend, he began rubbing the girl’s back soothingly as she cried for what felt like hours when in reality was only ten minutes or so. Link couldn’t help feeling useless in this moment since he didn’t really know how he could properly comfort her, or if he even could. As far as he knew, there was nothing in the world that could fill the void of losing someone precious to the heart.

“I’m sorry about that. You don’t even know me and yet I projected my problems onto you. Thank you all the same, Mister. You really are kind. You…remind me of the Champion who saved us all. He’s quiet, too, and very kind. He’s the one our prince never, ever stops talking about,” said the girl bashfully. She smiled a little bit as she added, “It’s funny…Sidon has his own fan club of girls wanting to marry him, who sing him praise…yet he sings praise for the Hylian Champion…”

She was obviously trying to distract herself from her pain, so he let her, but couldn’t help feeling more confused than ever. Why was she referring to him as someone else? She’d even referred to him as a ‘ _white one’_ , whatever that meant. This was all very confusing as he sat there and suddenly, he became all too aware that he felt uncomfortably _dry_. He liked being dry, so why would it feel wrong now? Glancing down, he finally noticed that his hands were whiter and far larger than normal with black… _claws_? His _naked_ thighs were white, too, and slippery looking like a Zora’s body. Feeling alarmed, he turned away and looked into the water. Looking back at him was unmistakably the face of a white Zora with cerulean eyes, yet the whites of his eyes looked…black? Touching his face, he felt how smooth and slippery it felt whereas the rest of him, like the fins hanging down on each side of his face, felt rough to the touch, almost sharp and reminded him of sandpaper. He gasped when the tail attached to the back of his head wriggled in distress, which was an odd sensation that he wasn’t sure he liked. It felt so strange, so foreign to him.

Looking down at his chest and abdomen, he found that it was larger, more muscular, and broader than his small and short Hylian body had been. The front of his body was a shade lighter than the rest of his skin and was…white…he was _white_. The skin of his back, head, fins, arms, and legs had a slight greyish hue to it whereas his chest, abdomen, and groin was stark white, like snow. So _that_ was what she had meant...

He felt embarrassed when he noticed that he was completely naked and like most Zora, his sexual organs were nowhere to be seen. Despite this, he blushed and shut his thighs together as if he had something to hide. Feeling flustered and baffled by this strange situation, he searched his memory for _anything_ that could determine why he was in such a state. Glancing to where his pack was, he noticed that several feet away, his blue tunic, pants, and boots had been discarded and looked like it had been flung off in a hurry. Try as he might, he couldn’t remember anything relevant to explain this odd situation. He couldn’t remember taking his clothes off or even getting in the water. Link still remembered most of his memories such as serving Zelda as her knight, the four Champions, and defeating Calamity Ganon, but he couldn’t remember how he had gotten this Zora form.

“Mister, are you okay? My name is Tura, by the way. What’s yours?” Piped up the Zora girl as she continued to watch Link intently, completely unaware that he was the courageous Hylian that Sidon often boasted about with such warmth and respect.

Knocked out of his own reverie, he looked at the girl with wide eyes, which made him resemble a grazing deer suddenly hearing leaves crunch. What should he tell her? What _could_ he tell her? Glancing up at the sky, he noticed that it was getting late and soon the sun would set. He would need to get her home soon before more beasts and monsters came out to hunt. But first, he would determine where they were before daring to venture off. He slowly stood up in what now felt like an awkward body. It was strange how natural swimming had felt before and now, now his body felt uncomfortable and unfamiliar to him. Perhaps it was because he was now aware of it or maybe it was because he wasn’t in the water. He glanced longingly at the water for a moment before he realized what he was doing. Shaking his head, he focused his attention back on his surroundings. Glancing around, he tried to determine just where they were.

“You can’t speak, can you?” Inquired the girl and when Link nodded, she sighed. “I heard the Hylian Champion cannot speak, either…”

Link had been so silent for so long he couldn’t even remember how his own voice had once sounded. What he did remember was that before he had taken the Oath of Silence, he had only spoken when necessary. Choosing not to speak had eventually turned into the inability to speak. Not being speaking on his travels had been downright frustrating and had made a lot of things harder than they had to be. If he had known this would be the outcome, he probably wouldn’t have taken the Oath in the first place.

But there was no changing that now and really, he had bigger things to worry about. Like finding his way to the Domain first before nightfall.

“Zora’s Domain is that way,” supplied the girl, as if she had just read his mind. She had come to stand beside him and pointed in the correct direction of Zora’s Domain to help him out. “You’re not from the Domain, are you?”

Link shook his head slowly as he peered off in the distance towards the direction she had been pointing. Squinting his eyes, he studied the river and felt that it somehow seemed familiar to him. Although he didn’t know the exact location of where they were, he felt that she was correct. He suddenly deeply missed the Sheikah Slate, which had been convenient for him during his past travels. He would have liked to have kept it with him, but Zelda had insisted on taking it back. For a moment, he wondered if she was okay, but shook his head of such thoughts. She could take care of herself now, so he needn’t worry so much, yet couldn’t help it. After seeing Tura home safely, he fully intended on sending word to Zelda of his situation and whereabouts. It wouldn’t be wise for him to travel such a far distance to Hyrule Castle. He didn’t even know if Zelda was there currently, but he hoped so. She sometimes ran off to study things and see the world; however, with her father dead and gone, he knew that her personal trips were rare since her kingdom needed her to rule. Because of this, he could understand why she would envy him, yet he was still her Knight, her protector. Link was not as free as Zelda or anyone else believed him to be.

Tura then said, “This is the Zora river, so if we just follow it that way, we’ll reach the Domain.”

Link stared at her, cocked his head and gestured at her belly. He could see that it had healed pretty much, but he was still concerned about her well-being. Just because it _looked_ healed didn’t mean that she felt well.

“I’m okay, really. I can swim. We can go back to Zora’s Domain now,” assured the magenta-colored Zora. She looked in the other direction longingly like her mother might suddenly appear swimming towards them. “We should go before more of those _things_ come…”

The Zora-turned Hylian nodded his head curtly before striding towards his discarded weapons. He stumbled a bit, still not used to being in such a tall, lanky body and blushed furiously when the girl caught him despite the fact that he was much larger than her. As a Hylian, he had been below average in height compared to other Hylians, even to a lot of the women. He’d never particularly minded it and had accepted it for what it was because that’s all he could do. Sometimes he was frustrated by how some people treated him, looked down at him, but over time he had learned to ignore it. After all, he could be as tall and gargantuan as Vah Ruta and _still_ someone would find a reason to look down their nose at him. Despite his small size and stature, he was a strong young man and often had to fight people and monsters far larger than he. The Champion Knight had proven himself many times to people and in the end, had earned respect from all kinds of people.

“You okay, Mister? You’re not hurt, are you?” Asked Tura, who looked concerned as she looked him over. She seemed relieved when she didn’t find any physical wounds afflicting his body.

Link nodded to her before he crouched down to pick up his sword. He quickly adjusted the strap as much as he could before he positioned it on his body so that the leather strap ran across his chest and had his scabbard with its sheathed sword, at his back. Even with the adjustment, the belt was still tight against his body, but he would make due for now. Even the smallest adult Zora was still larger than the biggest Hylian. Picking up the second belt, which had his quiver attached, he adjusted it and placed it around his waist before securing it. Next, he grabbed his bow and shield, which he attached at his back to the strap. Picking up his pack, he carefully closed and tied it shut so that nothing would tumble out while they swam.

“I can carry that for you, Mister!” Piped up the girl, who grabbed the pack from him without waiting for an answer. She quickly slung each strap over each slender shoulder and beamed up at him. There was still sorrow and exhaustion tinging her golden eyes, but he could tell she felt safe with him and wanted to do whatever she could to help him. As pushy as the Zora could be at times, they were still good, decent people and Link had always been very fond of that race.

Tura started wading into the water, but paused when she didn’t hear him following. She looked over her should and said, “If we leave now, we can get there just before dark.”

She was absolutely right and as much as he wanted to ensure that Zelda was safe, his duty right now was to escort this child home safely. He would figure everything out later on when it was pertinent to do so. With that in mind, he slowly trudged into the water, his limbs still feeling gangly and awkward since he wasn’t used to being so tall or having such long legs. Despite the strangeness, it did feel kind of nice and refreshing to be this size.

Link waded into the water until he was waist deep before plunging in. It was amazing just how easy and liberating swimming felt now that he had a Zoran body. Although he wasn’t a terrible swimmer as a Hylian, it was obvious to him that he was swimming much faster and with much more ease in this supple form. Not to mention breathing under water was…odd, yet very convenient for someone swimming a long distance. Despite this, his brain kept telling him to surface for air even though his gills were functioning perfectly, which was slowing both of them down. Knowing that thinking about it was messing him up, he kept his brain focused on reaching the Zora’s Domain while allowing his Zoran instincts to kick in as he swam after Tura. Because his stubborn mind was focused on something else, his body used his gills to breathe under the water as his body propelled itself forward and after a while, he became accustomed to the strange sensation of breathing under water.

Link could tell that Tura was tired, though the stubborn girl wouldn’t admit it. She kept swimming furiously, which depleted a lot of her limited energy in an effort to keep up the pace. Smiling to himself, he remembered when he had been just like her long ago. No matter how many times he had hurt himself by being stubborn, Mipha had never raised her voice at him and had always healed him. She never scolded him, but she did ask him to be more careful and always reminded him that she’d always heal him no matter what. At the time, he had not known about her true feelings for him. In a way, he was glad for that. Had he known, he would have had to somehow kindly reject her since his love for her had been more of a platonic nature. She would have understood, he knew, but he was still happy that he hadn’t had the chance to hurt her. Still, he’d rather Mipha had lived with a bit of hurt in her heart than be dead and gone from this world. To Link and to her remaining living family and people, it was a relief to know her spirit no longer suffered although they would always mourn her.

Taking pity on Tura, he slowed down, which was almost immediately noticed by the girl. She slowed down, too, and accepted the change without any protest on her part.

While they swam, Link couldn’t help thinking about the Lizalfos that had slain Tura’s mother. Ever since the defeat of Ganon, the monsters that terrorized all the lands, grew weaker and the Blood Moon, which served to revive the fallen monsters, no longer appeared. Within months, most of the monsters had been felled by the combined efforts of the Goron, Rito, Hylian, and even the Zora. These days it was rare to spot a Bokoblin, Lizalfos, Chuchu, Octorok, or even the Keese. Most of these beasts tended to live in packs, or at least, close together, so it bothered Link that he’d only seen _one_ Lizalfos although he hadn’t looked far. Perhaps tomorrow he would scout the area better to see if he could track down any more of those monsters. And if he could find Tura’s mother, he would bring her back, whatever was left, if there was any trace of her left.

True to Tura’s estimation, they managed to reach Zora’s Domain before the last rays of the sunshine disappeared. Though the girl was relieved to be home at last, she quickly became hesitant.

“Hey, Tura! Is that you? Where’s your mother?” Called a familiar male voice. It took Link a moment to realize that it was the voice of Bazz, Captain of the Zora Knights and someone he had known since the Zora had been a small child. Back then, he had had a fondness for visiting Zora Domain and mostly playing with the Zora children. Unlike his father and some of the older Zoras, Bazz had never felt any ill feelings towards him after Mipha’s death. Many of the younger Zora, especially the ones that had known Link as a child, had been overjoyed to know that Link still lived. Even Sidon had defended Link against Muzu and hadn’t blamed him for his dead sister’s death. In some ways, Link could understand their grudges, and even felt guilt for her death, but at the same time, it warmed him to know that his friends and even the King and Prince hadn’t placed blame on him.

After Link had helped calmed down Vah Ruta, Seggin, Bazz’s father, had admitted his hate had been misplaced. Several of the other older Zoras had changed their opinions of him and had voiced their apologies in their own way. Even Muzu regarded the Hylian with respect, especially after realizing that their beloved Princess had truly loved Link. It would seem that no one could resist warming up to Link, especially after he helped them with big and small tasks. Everyone welcomed him warmly now and every time he visited the Zora Domain, he found it increasingly difficult to leave. Even before his 100-year sleep, Link had often secretly thought of the Domain as his home. He loved the Zora and had sometimes wished he had been born as one of them. Which was funny now since he was _literally_ a Zora…

Tura said nothing as she effortlessly swam up one of the waterfalls where Bazz was currently standing and peering down at them inquisitively while still clutching his Silverscale Spear. The black Zora waited patiently as Tura landed beside him, the girl looking sullen now. She said nothing as she waited for her hero to follow her up the waterfall.

It took Link a few moments to reach the waterfall and even less to swim up the cascading water, his body flying up in the air. He landed down almost as gracefully as Tura had and the moment his bare feet had touched the stone, he realized he hadn’t bothered to use his Paraglider. It would seem he was already adapting quickly to his present situation as a Zora. In a way, he shouldn’t be surprised since he’d always been good at adapting quickly to nearly any given situation. It was probably why he was so well traveled, having adjusted to several different lands and races in a short time span.

“Oh, who’s this?” Asked the royal guard as he slowly looked Link up and down. Every Zora here knew each other so it was apparent that he was a stranger here. It was Bazz’s job to keep on his guard at all times, after all, which made sense that he’d be suspicious of a new adult Zora.

Tura looked up at Link and smiled, her eyes shining in adoration just like many of the girls that worshipped Sidon, except here, her awe was not for her prince, but for her silent savior. “I don’t know his name, or where he came from…but he saved my life.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Finding Tula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the identity of the mysterious white Zora, Sidon begins acting strangely around Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to those that have read, gave kudos, and especially commented. I didn't know what to expect from this story, but it pleases me to know you guys are enjoying it so much. <3

Bazz listened silently as Tura explained her tale and didn’t press for details as if he knew it would be too painful for the child. When she got to the part that involved the white Zora, he lifted his eyes to regard this strange new, awfully silent Zora. Something about this unusual man was strangely familiar and he couldn’t put his finger on it just yet.

“Oh, Tula,” sighed the captain, his golden eyes misty with sorrow. He quickly shook it off when he remembered his purpose. “Come, we must inform the King and Prince at once,” said Bazz, who turned on his heel and marched up the winding stairs in the direction of the King’s throne room, fully expecting Link and Tura to follow him.

Link stiffened when he realized just who Tura’s mother had been. _Tula_. He had known her, well sort of. She had been a bit silly, especially when she would run around in circles. It came as a shock to him to know Tula had had a daughter. Of course, he hadn’t been to Zora’s Domain in a good number of years, so it was possible she had birthed a child or had even adopted one. For all he knew, Sidon could very well be a father by now, too. He frowned at the thought and wondered why such a thing would give him mixed feelings. It really shouldn’t. Sidon was his friend and he should be happy for such an occasion. After all, Link loved kids, especially Zora kids.

“C’mon, Mister!” Tura said, tugging on Link’s hand as if she had the strength to move him. Even as he finally started to follow after Bazz, the girl kept both of her hands on Link’s hand as if it was her lifeline.

As Link passed Tona, he felt his stomach churn painfully at the sight of her. She had been very close to Tula and he’d often seen them hanging out together, laughing and talking.

“Hey Tura, where’s your mom?” Inquired Tona, turning away from the gaggle of Sidon fans that were busy gushing about the Zora prince.

The little Zora girl said nothing and Link just looked at Tona sadly while shaking his head. Nothing needed to be said since the feeling of loss hung around them like a funeral shroud.

Tona’s eyes widened in realization as she breathed, “Oh, no…”

Before Link knew it, he was standing in the throne room with Tura and Bazz flanking him almost like body guards. It took him a moment to realize that Sidon was standing silently near his seated father. Something about the prince was off, a bit stiff. Though he did have a vulnerable, serious side like anyone else, Link wasn’t used to seeing Sidon this way. Then again, it had been quite some years since he had last seen Prince Sidon, King Dorephan, or any of the other Zoras.

“My King, my prince, we come bearing grave news,” started Bazz as he stepped forward. He motioned to Tura and said, “Tula has been lost to us…killed by a Lizalfos,” and then paused for that information to sink in. The captain then gestured to Link and said, “Tura would have died, too, if not for this brave man springing into action to save her life. He healed her and escorted her back safely to the Domain.” Wizened

“You have my deepest gratitude for saving the child,” slowly drawled Dorephan, who appeared much more tired and wizened than Link remembered. His gaze lingered on Tura, which expressed his sympathy in ways words could never, before he settled his wise gaze on the white Zora. Like Bazz, something about this man was strangely familiar to him. “Have you a name, stranger? Why do you not speak?”

Link felt conflicted. Should he tell them who he was? At a time like this, when Tula had just been lost to them? His problem suddenly seemed petty and insignificant when compared to the very real loss of the beloved life of one of their own.

Sidon suddenly walked forward to get a better look at Link. He walked around him, gaze sweeping up and down as if digesting every single detail. His golden eyes stopped when they recognized what looked like the Hylian Champion’s shield and sword, both bearing the insignia of Zelda’s knight, Link. The red Zora prince grew increasingly suspicious, his voice nearly quaked with anger as he asked, “Those belong to Master Link. Why do you have his weapons? What have you done?”

Bazz turned and looked at the white Zora, shock etched into his features. He seemed ashamed since he had not noticed the familiar sword and the shield bearing the unique sigil of the Hylian Knight and Champion.

The Hylian turned Zora looked down, not knowing how to answer that. Being selectively mute for many years, he couldn’t seem to find the voice hidden down deep in him. All he could do was shake his head in denial.

The prince reached out and took him by the chin, forcing him to look up so that their eyes locked together. Although Link was almost as tall as Bazz, Sidon was still far taller and larger than both Bazz and Link. The red Zora stared into those familiar blue depths and felt shock creep through him when he recognized those fearless, beautiful cerulean eyes. Though they looked a bit different than normal, he felt deep inside that he knew who this was now. His hand released the white Zora’s chin before it dropped down to hang limply at his side. “Link? Is that you…? How is this possible?”

Link nodded slowly and reluctantly, but didn’t dare divert his gaze. He wanted Sidon to believe him, to know that he was still Link.

“Master Link?!” Bazz exclaimed, looking just as shocked as everyone in the throne room. He nearly dropped his spear out of surprise and fumbled to grab it in time before it clattered to the ground. The white part of his handsome face flushed a deep crimson at his own clumsiness, which was quickly forgotten in favor of their surprising guest. “How can this be? You’re a Hylian and yet…”

“And yet he stands before us in the form of a Zora,” finished the King, his words slow, but still strong despite his apparent exhaustion. He managed to chuckle a bit at his own thoughts, his mirth echoing throughout the chamber. “It would seem that you are always fated to return to us somehow, time and time again, Hylian Champion. I must ask of you; do you know _why_ you are in the form of my people?”

Link shook his head slowly and frowned a bit. A part of him wanted to speak, to explain himself, but his words were wedged in his throat, jammed there like sludge in a drain. After years of silence, he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He wanted to, but it was like…there was something in his head that prevented him from doing so. After defeating Calamity Ganon and helping rid the world of most of the remaining monsters, his need to be strong and silent dissipated, but still, he could not speak. Zelda had already had some healers examine him to find the source of the problem. They had all agreed it was in his head, that it was psychological. None of them could guarantee that he’d ever talk again, but they did believe it was possible that he may overcome his problem someday.

“Ah, that is a shame. Have you come here for answers?” Asked the King.

Again the Hylian Champion nodded. Even if he hadn’t met Tura, he would have most likely made his way to the Domain first.

“Then you will receive them in due time. You have helped us many a time, Master Link, and I would have your good deeds repaid in any way that I can. We will figure this out together, but the hour grows late. We will have to address this more in the morning,” announced Dorephan with a long, heave-like sigh. He regarded Tura briefly before he said, “In spite of recent, unfortunate events, I am glad to see you again, Champion. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you so require. A room will be prepared for you and Sidon will personally show you to it and make sure that you are comfortable.”

Link bowed his head to show his gratitude, his earlier unease and shame forgotten now.

The King then chose that moment to address Bazz and Tura. “In the morning, we will dispatch some of our best knights to find Tula. We will not stop looking for your mother, dear girl, that I promise you.”

Tura was too shocked to speak while her gaze was glued to the surprising new form of the Hylian Champion. She had heard many great things about him for years now and to finally meet him, especially in the form of her people, was amazing. Not to mention the fact that he had saved her when she needed a hero the most. The other girls drooled and sighed over the prince, but Tura found herself feeling something similar for Link instead of Sidon. She wouldn’t be the first to feel this since nearly every Zora in this domain admired and respected this Hylian ( _even Prince Sidon gushed over him!_ ) so much so that many of them had lamented about his long absence. To have him back now was a blessing and as soon as everyone found out, they would be overjoyed and would insist on throwing some sort of celebration for his return. She wished he had come under different circumstances, and that her mother still lived, but that couldn’t be helped.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

An hour later, in the dark with the moon casting an ethereal glow upon them and the Domain, Link found himself taking a silent walk with Sidon. Bazz had left to inform the other knights about the recent events and King’s orders and Tona had been fetched to come tend to an a physically and emotionally exhausted Tura. Zora’s Domain was silent now since most of the inhabitants were asleep although there were still some adult Zoras awake standing guard or chatting quietly. Some of them stared after Link and Sidon curiously, but made no effort to follow or talk to them.

“It’s been a long time, Link,” Sidon said quietly after the silence had stretched on far longer than the prince liked. He seemed a little nervous, perhaps a bit flustered, which made the Hylian wonder what afflicted him. He’d caught Sidon once or twice in a vulnerable state, but besides that, the Zora prince had always appeared strong and confident around him. Link was very certain that there was true strength and confidence in Sidon; however, like any person in the world, Sidon obviously had some doubts and insecurities. Link could understand that much since as renowned and as strong as he was, the Hylian Champion had had many doubts about himself and his quest. Being smaller than most, bearing such a burden as he had, it wasn’t so unbelievable. Like Sidon, Link had kept his insecurities to himself and had continued on his quest, being strong and silent. In his head, being silent was a sign of strength and had prevented him from accidentally spitting out weaknesses to others. Part of it had to do with his Knight training, which had included a trial of silence, which Link had taken far more seriously than the others. Although being silent had made communication harder on his end, he had kept it up all the way to the end. The problem now was, he couldn’t find his voice now that he didn’t need to remain silent any longer.

Link nodded slowly as he peered over the stone railing to stare at the dark, gently rolling water sparkling with what looked like diamonds of moonlight. It was a beautiful night, but then he often thought most days and nights in the Domain was beautiful. No matter how many times he spent in this place, Link always felt a sort of tranquil awe wash over him. Sometimes he found himself wondering if the Zora people felt the same as him, or maybe they were just too used to this place to be affected like he was.

Sidon walked with his hands clasped behind his back, which was typical of him, but slight movement drew the Hylian’s gaze to the prince’s thick arms. The prince fidgeted a bit as if nervous or bothered about something. But why would he be nervous? What could be bothering him at this time? This was just Link, they were friends and the prince had never acted this way around him before. Then again, it had been a long time since they’d last seen one another in the flesh. Sometimes people changed over time or perhaps something life changing had happened, which had altered Sidon a bit. After all, Zelda sometimes remarked on how much Link had changed and how some things had still remained the same. She had changed a bit, too. The princess was more confident now, and stronger. She no longer envied him like she had in the past and had come to accept her place and his with such startling maturity.

“My friend, I take it you still don’t speak?” Slowly inquired Sidon.

The Hylian turned Zora slowed to a stop and turned towards the ledge. His webbed, clawed fingers gripped the railing as he stared down at the glimmering water with a bowed head.

“I always assumed that your silence was symbolism for your strength, but I cannot help wondering…” Trailed off Sidon as he moved to stand beside the stationary Hylian. He sighed and shook his head as if suddenly changing his mind about something he had meant to say. “Ah, never mind me, my friend. I am just happy to see you again. It is good to have your presence here again, no matter what form you take. I know it can’t be easy for you, but you have our continued support, Link.”

A surprising surge of warmth spread throughout Link at Sidon’s words, all the way to the tips of his fingers and his toes. It felt kind of like the effect of alcohol, only much better and without any nauseating effects. He even felt a bit dizzy and his hands were strangely clammy feeling. Whatever ailed him, it didn’t seem to help that Sidon was standing so close to him, nearly touching him.

“Are you all right, dear Link? You look…flushed. Do you need to see a healer? Or perhaps you need some rest,” Questioned a worried looking Sidon who had turned fully towards him, looking him up and down with an unmeasurable amount of concern that did strange things to Link.

Link smiled faintly and ducked his head, the warmth increasing once Sidon had begun fussing over him. Though his desire to speak had been bubbling up inside of him for years now, his urge to talk, to say something, _anything_ , to Sidon, now boiled inside him. He felt frustrated now and made an exasperated sound. He wanted to speak, _damn Hylia_ , but couldn’t get his mouth or his throat to function properly for him. All that came out were frustrated sounds, which proved once more to him that he was a failure. Even little toddlers could speak a couple simple words and yet here Link couldn’t even say the simplest word.

Sidon seemed able to read him somehow and had always had the ability to do so in spite of Link’s silent nature. The Zora prince then reached out and placed a hand on each of the hero’s shoulders, his hands gentle and ever mindful of his own claws as he turned Link so that they were facing one another. Although Link’s body was now the body of a Zora, which gave him thicker skin compared to his Hylian body, Sidon still didn’t want to risk hurting him. Being much larger than most Zora, the prince always had to be mindful of his strength lest he accidentally harm someone. Leaning down closer, he murmured, “Link, it is all right. I cannot say I understand your problem, but I will help you however I can. Don’t push yourself too much, my friend. As much as I would love to hear you speak, I would rather you not hurt yourself in the process. You are dear to me…and to my people. Not being able to speak doesn’t make you any less the hero we all still renown you as, remember that.”

Looking up at Sidon, Link felt his chest swell so much that he felt it would burst. There was a mixture of emotions, of feelings he didn’t quite understand tangled up inside of him, which threatened to spill out somehow and make a mess. He’d had people touch his shoulders, lean down close to speak to him before, but something about this felt different. The proximity of this man, and his endearing words, made the hero melt into a puddle. For once, he was glad he couldn’t speak because if he could, he’d probably spit out something stupid or utterly incomprehensible.

“Come, Link. I will walk you to your room…unless you’re hungry?” Inquired Sidon, his thumbs rubbing indistinct, soothing patterns into Link’s white skin.

Link shook his head when asked about his appetite, though he shivered a bit pleasantly at the sensation of the light touch upon his person. He had been hungry before, but now his stomach felt too upset like it was fighting a losing battle, which caused his appetite to wane significantly. The suggestion of retiring for the night seemed like a good idea to him, though, so he allowed Sidon to lead him to his temporarily quarters. He was surprised to find that his room was the closest one to Sidon’s own rather secluded one and he questioned if this had been done on purpose. He didn’t remember this room being here the last time he had visited Zora’s Domain and couldn’t help wondering if this had been recently built.

Sidon looked away upon noticing the way he was being stared at by the Hylian. “Ah…well, we had this room built specifically for you, my friend, should you ever come back for a visit, which thankfully you did, of course. My father wanted to have a statue of you carved and erected for your honor and remembrance, but I convinced him that a nice room for you to stay would be a better tribute.”

The blue-eyed man smiled and ducked his head again when he felt his face heating up. As a humble sort of person, he always found it hard to bear people’s praise and looks of adoration. It also warmed him to know that Sidon knew him well enough to know what he would prefer. A nice room for him, _only_ for him, to retire in whenever he wished to visit seemed special to him and was better than some statue people would gawk at. Just being welcome to come back to Zora’s Domain was more than enough for Link.

“I will leave you to retire for the night, but will be back again come the morning. Should you need something during the night, you know where I will be. Do not hesitate to come find me. Really, I don’t mind. You are my cherished guest and I intend to take care of you, dear Link,” said Sidon as he flashed his typical, charming smile as he flexed his arm, just for old time’s sake.

After that, Link was left to his own devices when Sidon retired to his own quarters, which admittedly wasn’t too far. If Link peeked over the ledge, he could see Sidon standing near the water, appearing deep in thought with his hands clasped behind his back. Deciding to give him his privacy back, Link entered his new room and marveled at the beauty of it. It was beautiful enough to make him smile, but not so extravagant that he’d feel uncomfortable staying here. Glancing at the rather large bed, which made him blush for some reason, he walked over and sat on the firm, but plush mattress. As a Hylian, this bed would dwarf him several times, but as a Zora, it was a good size for him. It was even big enough to share with another Zora, maybe even…

Link quickly halted his thoughts, which were leading to a place he was unfamiliar with and didn’t welcome just yet. Sidon was his friend, for Hylia’s sake! It was shameful to entertain such notions, even if they were _only_ thoughts. As a royal Knight of Hyrule, Zelda’s personal knight, he had never had much opportunity to think about settling down and having a family, especially after waking up from his one-hundred-year stasis. He’d seen couples together, kissing and holding hands, even traveling together and huddled up in tents in storms, but he’d never truly thought about what it’d be like to have what they had. Now that he had the time and didn’t have the distraction of following Zelda everywhere, he had the freedom to think about it. However, right now, he was too exhausted to sort his thoughts and feelings out. He would have to worry about that tomorrow or perhaps another day when he wasn’t preoccupied. After all, he fully intended to help Bazz and the others search for Tula.

Glancing around the room, he spotted a generous sized pool in the middle of the room. Rising from the bed, he quickly stripped his body of his possessions before gingerly placing them on the bed. He padded over to the water and gaped at it curiously. An opening above the room allowed several streams of moonlight to streak down through the dark, which served to bathe the beautiful water in an otherworldly light that glittered. Stepping into the water, he felt both comfort and pleasure at the feeling of water as he submerged himself to soak his entire body. He felt more comfortable now in this pool of water than he had on the bed mere moments ago. Spinning slowly in the water so that he now floated on his back, he then gazed up at the sight of the sky speckled with numerous twinkling stars. He felt lighter than air floating in the water, as if he was right where he should be. Within minutes, he was fast asleep floating in a pool large enough for two.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next morning, Link woke up feeling more refreshed than he had for ages. This was the second time he had woken up floating in water and unlike the first time, he wasn’t alarmed by this discovery. Instead of moonlight streaming down, he was greeted by the sunlight, which had originally woken him up. Closing his eyes, he spun slowly in the water as he used one arm, which had a fin attached to it, to move him around. His body jerked at the unexpected sound of polite knocking on his door. He hastily crawled out of the pool and padded over to the door, water trailing after him on the smooth marble floor. He wasn’t sure who to expect, but when he opened the door, he was thrilled to see that it was the Zora Prince beaming at him.

“Good morning, Link! How did you sleep?” Asked Sidon, who looked amused as he studied the vision of a sopping wet Link, droplets of water still rolling down his fair form. He stepped close enough to peer into the room, noting the water on the floor leading back to the pool. “I take it you liked the pool? Father didn’t think you’d appreciate it, but I had a feeling you’d take to it.”

Link nodded and couldn’t help smiling happily at him. He felt happy until he suddenly remembered Tura and Tula, which caused his smile to fade completely. He felt guilty for feeling good when the little Zora girl was suffering such a tragic loss.

Concerned, Sidon asked, “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

The shorter man shook his head. Even if Sidon had awoken him, he wouldn’t have been resentful over something like that.

“Good, for a moment there I thought I had come too early,” sighed Sidon in relief. Like any Zora, even he could be a tad bit pushy and he tended to get over enthusiastic about some things. That same nervousness from the night before returned, though it was a little better disguised today. “I came to escort you for some breakfast and maybe a swim…if you’d like? I don’t presume to take up your entire day, of course, though if you would so wish it, I wouldn’t mind. It’s just, I…”

The warmth from last night returned to the pit of his stomach at the knowledge that Sidon actually wanted to spend the _entire_ day with him. He wondered what the prince was so nervous about since he was just Link, they were friends, and not much had changed. Well, Link had changed, but only in body. As for Sidon, he couldn’t even begin to guess what the prince was thinking.

The familiar black and white form of Bass approached them quickly, his Silverscale spear in hand. He knelt down on one knee respectfully to both of them. He seemed excited about something and though he was trying hard not to smile, Link could see the smile in his eyes. Bazz was overjoyed about something, but what? As if reading Link’s mind, Bazz announced, “Prince Sidon and Master Link, I have come to update you on the search for Tula. A traveling Hylian woman arrived around twenty minutes ago on horseback to inform us about something she found…”

“What did she find?” Questioned Sidon, his nervousness now gone and his face a stoic mask and his posture rigid but regal.

Bazz could barely contain his joy as he answered, “Tula, she found _Tula_. She’s alive, my prince! Badly injured, but alive. The healers are seeing to her as we speak…”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Comforting Sidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tula safe and seemingly out of hot water, Link and Sidon take the opportunity to get even closer to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, hello all! I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to finish Chapter 3. As a reader myself, I do understand how frustrating it is when a story you like hasn't been updated. I'm still waiting on several fics that haven't been updated in months, a year, or more. T_T Yes, I weep. At the same time, being a writer myself and a fellow human being, I do understand why this happens. Life can be tough and writing is hard. Motivation isn't always easy to grasp and writer's block does happen. I personally have been struggling with a lot on my plate and it doesn't help that I keep getting sick every month. Sometimes twice a month. 
> 
> Most of you have been really great and I loved hearing from you. It did motivate me to get this out sooner and not quit on it. Thank you all for your kind words and I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy! <3

Link was not at all prepared for what he saw when he entered the healer’s room. Lying on her back looking several shades paler than normal and covered in various bandages and salves, Tula looked frightfully weak. In fact, she looked dead, which prompted the Hylian to look at her closely just to catch the very subtle movement of her chest slowly rising up and down. His stomach twisted even more when he noticed several bruises marring her body since it was evident to him she’d taken on more than one Lizalfos. She’d fought hard by the looks of it and upon closer inspection, he could see shreds of something clinging to her claws. Stepping closer, he knelt down near the bed and inspected her hand closely. Thankfully the flesh didn’t look like it belonged to her and when he inhaled the scent, he thought it smelled like the distinct stench of a Lizalfos. Knowing that comforted him a little and he felt proud of her to have fought so hard and survived such a brutal attack. He hoped to Hylia that she made it not just for her sake, but for her daughter’s, too.

Curled up on the bed against her was Tura, fast asleep with twin trails of tears still wet on her cheeks. Normally the girl would be napping or playing in one of the wading pools with the other children, but she obviously wanted to remain close to her injured mother. It was endearingly sweet and sad at the same time, which made Link miss his own deceased mother. 

Link started when he felt a gnarled Zora hand suddenly seize his shoulder, which prompted him to tear his gaze away to look at the small, elderly blue female Zora standing beside him. He recognized her as one of the healers and an occasional midwife. According to Sidon, she had personally delivered both Mipha and Sidon into the world. Although both Mipha and Sidon seemed fond of her, this Zora woman was a bit of a recluse and kept mostly to herself unless her skills were needed.

He would never dare utter it, not that he could even say anything, but he thought she looked exactly like Muzu, except a little smaller and more feminine. He wondered if they were related somehow. He probably would have smiled at the thought if he didn’t feel a deep sense of concern.

“I believe that she will survive this, but her left eye is lost, and it is a possibility that parts of her may be permanently disfigured. I have done all I could, and only time will tell,” explained the healer as her hand dropped away from Link’s shoulder.

Replacing the healer’s hand with his own on top of Link’s shoulder, Sidon remarked, “Ah, Satu, as troubling as it is to hear that, I am relieved to hear that Tula will pull through. Link here saved her daughter and brought her back to us.”

“It seems we are indebted to not only one Hylian, but two. The Hylian Champion, of all people. I doubt we could ever truly repay you, young hero,” commented Satu thoughtfully as she studied Link. “If you don’t mind an old crone saying…I think this new Zora form suits you, Champion.”

Link ducked his head bashfully and shook it while waving a hand dismissively. He didn’t believe he was owed anything for everything that he’d selflessly done for Hyrule and the rest of the world. As Zelda’s Knight, it had been his sworn duty to protect her no matter the circumstances, and he had done just that. As arduous and harrowing as his journey had been, he couldn’t resist helping people out along the way. As for his new, different form, whether it was temporary or permanent, he couldn’t help feeling that it felt strangely right to him, almost as if he’d be

"What of the Hylian woman?” Inquired Sidon, his usual cheerful demeanor now sullen, which was unlike him. Link had witnessed his more serious and vulnerable sides a handful of times in the past when Sidon believed that no one was watching. The Prince was naturally a positive and warm person, but even he had his fears and doubts he knew he had to hide. As his father’s heir, he had to appear strong to his people no matter what happened. Link knew that Sidon believed himself to be inferior to Mipha since she had been a fierce warrior with an amazing healing ability she’d utilized many times on Link and others. It was an ability that Sidon couldn’t excel at no matter how hard he had tried in the past. The thing the prince didn’t understand was that he had his own strengths and weaknesses, just like Link and just like Mipha. He looked up to his sister so much so that he felt he could never attain to her greatness. Some of that seemed to be aimed at Link, also, since Sidon not so secretly seemed to worship him. Link didn’t understand why Sidon didn’t see what he saw, what the people of Zora’s Domain obviously saw. The Zora people revered their prince greatly that if they lost him, too, they would all be just as devastated by his death as they had been by Mipha’s.

“Ah, the Hylian…” Murmured Satu as if it were an afterthought. With her arms clasped behind her back, she turned and stared off past the Domain and towards the west.“She left shortly after arriving. Insisted that she had somewhere to be. She was very…humble and quiet. In fact, she reminded me of the Hylian Champion…”

Link felt more than saw Sidon’s proud stare, which caused his skin to heat up in embarrassment. Feeling his face flush, he ducked his head in a vain attempt to hide his blush from the prince. Since Ganon’s defeat, he had grown used to praise from people of all parts of the world though he didn’t see the point of being applauded. All he had done was what he had been sworn to do, before he had failed to defeat Ganon the first time. His duty as a knight was to protect Zelda and in doing so, it had resulted in him saving the world from Ganon’s blight after he had awakened from his long sleep. He knew he had fought hard and suffered much in his quest to save Zelda and the world. That he wouldn’t deny, but…he just couldn’t comprehend why many people looked to him with shining eyes. They looked at him like he was someone important, like Mipha, Sidon, or Zelda, for example. Link wasn’t a leader. He was just a knight that had fulfilled his duty to the princess, er, well, the _Queen_ , now.

More than that, he was stumped by the notion that _Sidon_ praising him, actually affected him deep down inside. Everyone else, even Zelda herself, he would simply dismiss their praise with a small smile and dismissive wave of his hand. At first, it had made him feel uncomfortable, but over time, he had grown used to people fawning over him. So why now, and why Sidon? Everyone else could fall to their knees, extend their hands to the heavens and declare the Hylian Champion a god and Link would just simply shrug it off. But Sidon…whenever he so much as smiled at Link, it made him feel like the sun was suddenly locked onto him, warming each and every part of his being. To himself, he’d grudgingly admit that it wasn’t altogether unpleasant. No, it was quite nice…in a way that felt starkly different from anyone else he’d ever known in his life. Now that he actually thought about it, Sidon’s effect on him had always been this way. Back then, on his quest, Sidon had been one of the first people to support him and quite enthusiastically at that. It had been genuine and continued to be even after calming down Vah Ruta. Sure, at the time, Sidon and his people had desperately needed his help, but Link knew Sidon’s words weren’t fabricated. He had believed in Link then and he believed in him now.

So why did Link feel _this_ way? It was confusing, and he suddenly wished he had someone to talk to about it. Not that he could actually speak, but still, he wished that he could. Much to his dismay, he realized that even if he could talk again, the person he felt most comfortable expressing himself to, was Sidon. In other words, there was nobody else he could confide in. Well, there was Zelda, but…she was often very busy, and he had the inkling she wouldn’t understand how he was feeling in his new form and how he was feeling towards Sidon. She had made it no secret to him how she felt about Link and hadn’t reacted well when he had turned her affections down. Ever since then, their relationship had been strained to the point that the Queen was often tight-lipped around him and made excuses to be alone.

Sidon suddenly felt concerned as he grasped the smaller male by both of the shoulders in each clawed hand. "My friend, are you unwell?  Your face is...quite red..."

The blue-eyed Zora nodded quickly, not really hearing the prince's words. He was more focused on the big, strong hands touching him. It was simple contact between friends and yet, it felt...much more than that. Where Sidon's hands touched him, he felt weakened by it enough that his knees felt like they would buckle from his weight and cause him to fall. It didn't help either that the prince was closer to him, bent over so that his concerned face hovered near Link's. The proximity also caused Sidon's pleasant scent to shroud him in a level of comfort that made him want to draw closer. To touch back and get more of that scent. When did he become so sensitive to scents? As a Hylian, he’d noticed the Zoras smelled different, but in this form, it seemed enhanced somehow. Was it due to this Zora body? It had to be. Perhaps…perhaps his new physiology was causing him to feel out of sorts. Yes, _that_ had to be it, Link was certain.

“Oh well, whatever ails you, don’t hesitate to tell me at once, Link. Even if it is...ah, _embarrassing_. I know it must be strange to you to have the body of a Zora, after all,” said a relieved Sidon as he squeezed then released the Champion’s shoulders. Straightening to his full height, he smiled reassuringly at the hero. “Oh, and before I forget again, I had Muzu write and send a letter to Queen Zelda about your…predicament.”

Link nodded gratefully as he bent his arm, hand against his heart in a gesture of gratitude. Whether Sidon was truly oblivious or was just being polite, Link couldn’t tell. Either way, he was grateful to the prince for changing the subject.

“Oh! I also have something to show you, my friend!” Said Sidon suddenly, causing Link to jump a bit. Rubbing the back of his head, he smiled in apology when he noticed that he’d startled his friend.

Out the corner of his eye, Link noticed that Satu seemed to be watching him closely. Once she realized he’d caught her staring, she turned away to stare back towards the west. He thought he glimpsed a hint of a knowing smile, but before he could focus more on the healer, Sidon had already eagerly dragged him away.

Satu turned to watch both men quickly departing as if for a grand adventure. Eyes misting over in memory, she realized that it had been a long time since their beloved prince had been so excited for something, for _anything_. Unlike most in the Domain, she was a very observant Zora and could see straight through the Prince. Because of this, she knew that Sidon’s excitement was because of Link. Even if the Hylian Champion regained his previous form, she secretly hoped that he stayed in the Domain.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Minutes later, Link found himself briskly swimming underwater in an effort to keep up with the Zora prince. Despite his much larger size, Sidon was still faster and more adept at swimming than the Champion was. The real kicker was Link knew Sidon wasn’t swimming at his fastest speed. In the past, he’d seen just how fast the prince had been when he’d assisted Link with getting inside Vah Ruta. They had made a great team then and now as he thought about it, he sorely missed it. Link had worked as a team with others in the past, but something about working together with Sidon had been both exhilarating and fulfilling.

Although Link mostly concentrated with keeping up, he couldn’t help marveling at just how hypnotically beautiful everything was underwater. The water glittered from the sun hitting it, lighting the surface of the water while the deepest depths still remained hauntingly dark. In some ways, he found this new world so much more beautiful than the one up above. Unlike when he had a Hylian body, his vision _and_ his hearing was better underwater and because he could breathe using his gills, he didn’t have to worry about suffocating. Unlike before with the Zora girl in the river, he wasn’t preoccupied this time with protecting someone. That time, he hadn’t noticed how breathtaking the underwater world was. It looked different to him now as a Zora than when he had been a Hylian. Although it still felt otherworldly to him, it now felt strangely like… _home_. It was as if he belonged here in this resplendent world.

Schools of shimmering metallic colored fish skirted away whenever he drew too near to them and yet other than the occasional turtle, it seemed like the only people in the water were Link and Sidon. Not that he’d mind another Zora swimming around, but…a part of him wanted this time with the prince to be just the two of them.

Because Link had been preoccupied with his own musings, not to mention his ogling of the underwater world, he had nearly missed seeing Sidon duck under into an entrance to what appeared to be an underwater cave. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, the Champion quickly sped up in an attempt to catch up with the prince. Diving down, he easily slipped under the opening after sweeping aside several rows of growing plants that shielded the entrance. It was quite clever, and he would never have noticed the entrance before without Sidon showing him.

Once inside, he swam through a tunnel that seemed to flow with low light, until it led to a larger chamber. He saw the surface of the water sparkling with what looked like the light of luminous stones. Quickly swimming upwards, he broke the surface of the water and was shocked when he realized they were in a cavern filled with crystals, diamonds, gems, and other beautiful priceless stones embedded in the walls. The luminous stones lit the chamber up in an ethereal glow that left him feeling nostalgic while the other stones glittered from the gentle light. The white Zora didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until his burning lungs began screaming at him for oxygen. Quickly breathing in deep, yet quick breaths of air, he felt the dizziness ebbing away until the threat of passing out had passed.

After getting his fill of the beautiful underwater cavern, Link turned his questioning eyes to Sidon before realizing the prince had been watching him closely, most likely for his reaction to this place. Link also noticed that Sidon seemed nervous for some unknown reason to him. Was it because he was awaiting the smaller man’s judgement to this place? Did it hold some particular meaning to Sidon?

As if reading his mind, Sidon quietly explained, “This…used to be a place Mipha and I took refuge in…when things were tough, or we just wanted to be alone. Only we knew about this place. Not even father knows about it.” For a moment, he paused to gather his thoughts while he walked, his large, long fingers skimming over the stones in the walls out of habit, which he’d done a thousand times before when his sister had been alive. “After she died…I avoided this place. It didn’t feel right coming here without her,” continued Sidon, his expression sad as he stared down at nothing in particular, his eyes glazed over in memory. Blinking, he suddenly lifted his gaze to look at the shorter male, his handsome face almost smiling as a different feeling filled him up inside. “Until you came back. Many things changed because of you…in the Domain, in the world…and well…quite honestly, in me. I think…Mipha would have wanted you to see this place, Link.”

Even if Link could utter actual speech, he probably wouldn’t have been able to find the right words to say. He didn’t know what to think about this, really, but he felt...overwhelmed with emotion. With every passing moment, Sidon was making him feel strangely special. It wasn’t the type of special where he was displayed proudly on a pedestal for all to view and worship. No, it was more like the kind of special where he was privately revered like a rare, protected gem. Cherished…he felt cherished. Or was he reading too much into it? Link knew he could be oblivious at times, which meant he sometimes missed the bigger picture. Zelda and others had pointed this out to him several times before in the past. So, was he actually missing something here? Or was Link merely imagining things that weren’t even there?

“You are welcome to come here whenever you like, with or without me. But I do ask that you keep this place secret, my friend,” offered Sidon, his voice the most hushed Link had ever heard it. It was clear to him that this place bore a special reverence in Sidon’s heart. Like a church and pretty much anywhere else people resided, Link fully intended to be respectful at all times. Especially considering that in a way, Mipha resided here, too. Or at least, that’s what he felt. He could feel something that felt like her presence and as he studied the room in awe, he could see hints of her in the books, furniture, and other possessions that were carefully placed throughout this chamber. His chest felt even tighter and his eyes watery as he thought about her. Link missed his friend about as much as Sidon probably missed her. In a way…Mipha had entwined them together, by the memory of her grace and her unconditional love.

Link gestured his gratitude to Sidon since that was pretty much all he could do. His chest felt too tight and his throat like something was lodged there that he couldn't quite swallow or spit out. He wanted to speak so badly, to say something, to say  _anything_ , to the kind prince. He felt useless now, like an invalid. Those years ago, he'd been useful and had helped many people and ultimately, the world. Now...now he couldn't even help himself, it seemed. Although it was unlike him to stew in his own self-pity, he couldn't help despairing over his present mind-boggling situation.

Then the white Zora realized something. He wasn't the least bit concerned about his new form in the sense of how he'd become this way or if he could even turn back into a Hylian at all. Naturally, most would have been preoccupied with that, but he wasn't most people. What he felt most distracted by was his inability to verbally communicate with Sidon or anyone else here. Over the years, Link had toyed with the idea of learning sign language; however, the more he'd thought about it, the more he realized it would be pointless. Quite frankly, most people just didn't know it. Sure, most people knew simple hand gestures, but not the actual sign language itself. That was why he'd never bothered to learn. Zelda had offered to learn it, but...that hadn’t been enough incentive for him to learn.

Sidon still seemed a bit nervous, though Link couldn't imagine why that would be. Something had to be bothering him. The Champion wondered just what it could be. Perhaps it was personal, was in regard to Mipha, and had nothing to do with Link. In that case, it wasn't his business to know it then. 

"Are you hungry?" Eagerly inquired Sidon, once again breaking the awkward silence. 

He actually did feel hungry, now that the Prince mentioned it. Nodding once, Link nearly jumped from being startled when Sidon suddenly launched himself into the pool before disappearing from view. Link stared after him, a bit stunned, but not entirely surprised as he figured Sidon meant for him to wait here for him to return. As he slowly shook his head fondly, he smiled to himself. The Zora prince seemed to have an instantaneous, infectious effect on him. Even at Link's lowest, Sidon always seemed able to inspire him to believe in himself. The best part about it was...Sidon was actually genuine.  He’d meant it then when they had first met, and he meant it now. 

Suddenly, there was a giant splash as something quickly leapt out of the pool. Out of instinct, Link quickly took a defensive stance until he recognized the red and white form of the big Zora prince. Relaxing now that he knew it was just his friend, he straightened his body so that he no longer appeared ready for a fight. Closely scrutinizing Sidon, he then noticed the colorful fish trapped in the prince's powerful jaws. He could see his sharp white teeth gently piercing the skin in an effort not to ruin the weakly wriggling fish or allow it to escape. He then dropped it into his hands, clawed fingers curling over it carefully as he extended his arms out to Link in offering.

Surprised by this simple, yet thoughtful gesture, Link stood rooted to the spot as if he’d just been paralyzed by some kind of numbing agent. Something about this moment felt strangely intimate to him and he couldn't help feeling... _pleased_. But why? He didn't understand it at all. There was also something within him imploring him to accept this generous gift. Not that he had been entertaining any thoughts of refusing it, but still...the strong, almost desperate insistence to take the offering truly baffled him. 

"I'm sorry, my friend...I...eh, forgot to ask you if you even like fish. My people live off of it, but I sometimes forget that Hylians don't always prefer seafood, " Sidon said, smiling sheepishly as he cocked his head.

While out in the wild, he had learned to eat nearly everything whether it tasted good or not. He wasn't a picky person by nature, thankfully. The one thing he'd never done was eat raw meat before although there had been times he'd almost been forced to. Yet now...as he stared at the fish, the idea of eating it uncooked actually appealed to him. It was more than appealing; it felt right. Was it because of his new form? That was a possibility, especially considering his senses were different now and he even had gills. Maybe that’s why he was feeling strange towards Sidon? His people worshipped him and some to the point of obsession. Perhaps his Zora instincts were making him feel these things because Sidon was the Zora prince? Link wasn't stupid, he knew full well that he was reaching here. Like anyone else, he needed answers and like most people, even he tended to fill in the gaps when he didn't know the answers. 

Realizing that Sidon was still staring at him expectantly, Link snapped himself out of his inner turmoil. He would have time to think on all that later, he knew. Gesturing his thanks, he lowered himself to the floor so that he was sitting cross legged. He began using his claws to carefully pick apart the dead fish, ever careful to separate flesh from bone. Aware of the eyes on him, he remembered how Zelda always ate, so he began to politely eat small piece by piece, trying to appear well-mannered. He was used to eating quickly, which could be quite messy and wasn’t probably the best sight to see. Eating proper like Zelda felt odd to him, but he didn't want Sidon to think of him as...

It then dawned on him that he truly did care about what the Zora prince thought about him. Link had never really resigned himself to caring much about what others thought of him.  It never had mattered before, but now, it suddenly did. Why was that? Especially considering Sidon didn't really seem to be the judgmental type. It must be due to something else; something Link couldn't quite see just yet. 

Deciding to focus back on his food instead of being so self-conscious, he realized that the fish tasted delicious this way. Just days ago, his Hylian self might have felt squeamish by eating something like this raw; however, now that he thought about the fish being cooked, he felt that would ruin the succulent, flavorful meat. When he was finished, he meant to pick up the bones, but noticed that they were already gone. Somehow in his enjoyment of his meal, he had not noticed the prince cleaning up after him. Standing back up, he felt a little embarrassed by the mess he’d made and by the fact that a _prince_ had cleaned up after him.

"Your face says it all, my friend. I am very happy that you enjoyed it. That type of fish is a delicacy among our kind and honestly...it isn't easy to catch," admitted a beaming Sidon as he took Link’s hands in his own. He felt both proud and giddy as he stood close to the smaller Zora.

Looking up at the smiling prince, Link felt breathless, dizzy, and hot by Sidon’s words, proximity, and touch. As he stared up at the prince, he summoned the courage to clasp his fingers over Sidon’s larger digits. When Link saw the wide, toothy smile Sidon displayed as soon as he returned his touch, the white Zora smiled back.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Around a week had passed in the Domain and although nothing big happened in that time, a lot of small things had. Within a day, the Zora courier had returned with Zelda's reply. The Princess hadn't said much in it, just that she would leave as soon as possible with an entourage to meet Link at the Domain. She’d also stated that it might take a week or so since as the Queen, she still had duties to fulfil and precautions to take. Link didn't mind so much, really. A part of him hoped that she took a long time to arrive since he was really enjoying his time here with everyone. It was kind of like...the old days, back when Mipha had been alive. Like then, he was able to just hang around the Zora people enjoying their company while being himself.

When the little girl Tura wasn't clinging to her fully recovered mother, she was tailing Link as much as possible. He didn't particularly mind, though. It was endearing to him that she looked up to him so much as if he were equal to her prince. Over the course of the week, he realized that many of the Zora felt something similar to the girl. Finding out that the new Zora was actually the Hylian Champion had excited many of them and it had taken Bazz, Sidon and a few other guards to help drag the overwhelmed Link away from the frenzy. He didn't particularly like the attention from the adult Zoras, but the kids he didn't mind so much. He liked kids and couldn't help interacting with them like they were his equals. Link remembered how he had been treated as a kid and he didn't want to ever treat children like their voices didn't matter. If they looked up to him...he found he didn't mind so much because seeing them so excited and happy was quite endearing. Who was he to ruin that? 

The first few days, Link could tell that something was weighing heavily on Sidon’s shoulders. He acted like he normally did around his people, friendly and confident, but with Link, he appeared laxer. The Champion didn’t bother to press him because it wasn’t really his business and he figured that if Sidon wanted him to know, then he would tell him eventually.

He had been correct about that. On the fifth day of his stay, Sidon ended up opening up to Link about what was bothering him, and it turned out to be that his father was now gravely ill and taking on such a big responsibility stressed Sidon out. It made since because during the day, Sidon was actively busy running the Domain even though he sometimes snuck away to have a stress-relieving swim with Link. Each day his swim trips lessened as his burdens seemed to increase. Being the prince and only living heir of King Dorephan, Sidon was expected to take his father’s place someday and with the way things were quickly heading, that would be sooner rather than later. Sidon admitted he hadn’t expected it to happen quite so soon and was struggling to take it all in stride.

Link had listened closely and without judgement whenever Sidon confided in the knight late at night in their secret place. Because of his position, Sidon couldn't dare show weakness to his people and when his father ultimately passed, the people would indeed grieve for their late king. Sidon would have to appear strong for them even if he was crumbling apart inside. He didn't want to lose his father. He just wasn't ready to lose another loved one, even if it was the old king's time to pass on. As his father wasted away, Sidon became more vulnerable and turned to Link more for comfort. 

 Link's experience with Queen Zelda had taught him that being a leader was a tough, stressful job and sometimes the leader needed to relieve stress in whatever way would help. Even if Link could talk, he wouldn't ever dare repeat anything Zelda or Sidon told him in confidence. Whether as a princess or a queen, Link had never taken it personally whenever Zelda lashed out at him due to her frustration. He didn't exactly like it, but he understood why it happened nonetheless. She always ended up apologizing to him now whenever she slipped and said something she shouldn't have. But still, he couldn't help wondering _if_ his place was by her side as her knight. When she arrived, and he changed back into a Hylian, he would have to _leave_...

That very thought was sobering and made him feel as if he’d suddenly been hit in the stomach by a rock thrown by an Octorok. Not liking this feeling at all, he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. It wouldn’t do to dwell on something like that. He’d learned in the past that it was better to live in the moment and enjoy what he could until it was over. It was always good to have a plan, to not just wing everything, but at the same time, being anxious about the future prevented a person from living fully.

While Sidon spoke, Link realized that the prince was doing exactly what he had been guilty of doing in the past. He was so worried about his father and his people that he was beginning to slip. If he continued down this path, he would probably forget to live. Sidon needed to forget, if only for a moment. Deciding to rectify this, Link stood on the tips of his toes as he reached up. Gingerly taking the prince by the sides of his handsome face, he brought the taller Zora down to his level so that he could chastely kiss him on the crown of his head.  Lips lingering for longer than he intended, he slowly and reluctantly withdrew his mouth away, only to pull Sidon closer to him so that he was embracing him. He felt tense and tentative since he didn't know if Sidon would allow it or not. The prince was a kind man, but that didn't mean he would welcome such an intimate action from another man. 

When Link felt long, strong arms slowly winding around him, his body instantly relaxed once he realized he wouldn't be struck or pushed away. Tucking Sidon's head under his chin, he tightened his arms around the prince as the larger body shook almost uncontrollably.  Something wet rolled down Link's chest, but he didn't pay it any mind. Instead, he held Sidon tighter to him while he hummed an old, comforting tune from a time long ago when Link had once had a mother and not a single care in the world.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update sometime in October. No promises, but I will try. Since ya'll have been great, I'm also considering extending this story by a chapter, instead of ending it at Chapter 4 like I originally intended.


End file.
